


The Soul of Everything is Here

by sammys_grl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_grl/pseuds/sammys_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day in the life fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul of Everything is Here

Their home is small by “industry” standards, but it suits them. They spent months looking at houses and the moment they saw this one they knew it would be their home. It is set on eight acres of wooded land about thirty minutes outside Vancouver. Close enough for those early morning call times, yet far enough that they had a life away from there. Jensen’s been knocking around the house most of the morning. He’d seen Jared off at five that morning for the third day in a row. They’re in the middle of the sixth season and this episode is very Sam-centric so Jensen has some down time. However, his downtime means that Jared is working long days without much sleep. Probably less than eighteen hours in those three days. This morning Jared had been especially hard to get moving, and that was not at all normal. He really wanted to join Jared today, but he had to meet with a contractor to discuss an expanding leak in their roof. At a different place and time either one of them could have done the work, but in the middle of a season it was best left to another. Although they both laughed when Kripke had pointed out he really wouldn’t want one of them to get hurt. He then proceeded to have Jared thrown into a doorframe, a table, and lastly fall down some stairs. The man made no sense.

He’d met with the roofer, set up the work, and now it really was getting late.  Later than it should be and in fact he was getting worried.  He’s contemplating calling the PA to see if something had happened when his cell rings.  He knows it's Jared without even looking at the display and flips it open with a "hey baby.”

“Hey Jen,” comes the tired reply. 

“It’s late, Jay” I was worried.  Jared smiles into the phone.  He thinks Jensen could just breathe and he would feel loved.  He just has this way of conveying that he cares, loves him so much, without getting all girly.  It makes everything all good.  The gentle way he takes care of him is a side of Jensen that no one else really sees. 

 “I’m good, just getting ready to leave.  Studio car is bringing me though, I asked for Jimmy.”  Jared is tossing his stuff in his duffle as he talks.  He wants nothing more than to be home, nestled in bed, wrapped around Jensen, sleeping. He’s just too tired to drive the forty odd minutes to get there.  He’ll leave his car and get it tomorrow since it isn’t like he wouldn’t be back bright and early. 

“Studio car?” Jensen asks quietly, the inflection at the end expressing his concern.  He hears the weariness in his partner’s voice, but needs to be sure it isn’t something else. 

“I’m fine, just tired, sore, and I think a bit funky.  I should shower.” 

“Just come home Jay” 

“Yeah, okay…yeah.  Missed you today,” pulling his trailer door closed and heading for the carports. 

“Missed you too, always do.” Jensen is already putting dinner in the oven.  Something had told him to make Mac-n-Cheese.  It’s Jared’s favorite and it could warm in the oven until Jared had slept awhile and wanted some food.

"I’ll be home soon, love you.” Not soon enough, I wanted to be home hours ago, wrapped around you. 

“Love you too, soon then.” Never soon enough, needed you home hours ago. 

They click off simultaneously as Jared walks to Jimmy waiting next to the car. “Hey buddy…thanks for the ride.” Jared smiles as he shakes the man’s hand and waves him off as he tries to open the door for him.  He never wants anyone who works for services to feel like they have to treat him differently and Jimmy has become a friend. 

“My pleasure, Jared. Long day huh?” 

“Too damn long, might fall asleep on you.” 

“Better in the back of this beast and not behind the wheel.” 

Jared settles in the comfy seat and they pull out.  They make small talk about football and the Spurs until Jimmy gets no response to his comment about Duncan and glances in his mirror to confirm that Jared has fallen asleep. 

The rest of the drive is quiet and before long they are in their driveway, Jensen comes out to say ‘hi’ and collect Jared. 

They talk for a few moments then Jimmy walks around to the front of the car, leans against the hood, and becomes invisible. He’ll leave Jensen to wake Jared up in private. No need for his old eyes to be there.  He has watched them fall in love over the years, knows how deep their need is, and wishes them only the best.  Countless offers have been made to him to tell what he knows and sees, but he never will. 

Jensen smiles at how young Jared looks when he is asleep.  His features smooth and tanned.  He falls in love again, and again, every time he looks at him. 

“Hey baby, time to get up,” he whispers as he stokes a finger across Jared’s cheek. 

“Hmmm, what…Jens?”  Jared looks and sounds a little lost as he fights the exhausted sleep still pulling at him to return. 

“You’re home baby, let’s go inside.” 

Jared just leans in and rests his head on Jensen’s chest for a moment inhaling the scent of his love.  Nothing is better than that scent.  It reminds him of all that is good, safe, and perfect.  He falls in love again, and again every time. 

“Come on, I’ve got a hot bath waiting for you, and then bed,” coaxing Jared to wake up a little more. 

Jensen chuckles at the groan Jared makes in agreement. 

Jensen grabs the duffle as Jared pushes out of the car.  “Night Jimmy” is all he’s going to manage, and that’s fine.  “Night boys, see you for call in the morning” 

The dogs ambush them when Jared gets in the door and are now circling the island in the kitchen ready to romp. “Go on up and get in the tub.  I’ll be up in a second” Jensen tosses the duffle on the couch and Jared sneaks a quick kiss as he turns.  Melting into the simple kiss, Jensen holds him for a moment then whispers, “Upstairs with you.” 

“K”. Thank you, thank God for you. 

Jared is undressing as he walks upstairs and down the short hall to their room.  They really didn’t have too many ‘luxury’ things, but one item they have splurged on is an extra-long tub.  One that easily accommodates Jared’s long legs so he can really soak. 

Walking into the bathroom, he catches the scent of patchouli and notices not only is the tub full, but he has bubbles.  Sinking into the tub, he groans as the hot water surrounds him and the bubbles envelop him.  He thinks about trying to identify the scent of the bath, but gives up since it feels to damn good to do anything but sigh.  He figures he should wash up and then meet Jensen in the bedroom, but the water is perfect and he feels himself just leaning back against the warm porcelain and can’t stop the drift of his eyelids closed.  The washcloth in his hand goes unused. 

Slipping in quietly, Jensen makes his way beside the tub, kneels down level, and kisses warm lips.  “Glad you’re home baby.”  Missed sharing my day with you. 

“Me too” Love it when you call me that; feel so loved. 

“Let me take care of you,” he whispers as he takes the cloth from Jared.  He lathers some soap in his hands as he begins to wash him.  Jared just watches him through heavy eyelids.  This is a side of Jensen that he keeps hidden.  No one else knows the depths of love that Jensen has within him.  This is his and his alone.  It goes both ways, the unspoken trust, love, and devotion to the other is ever present and unyielding. 

Jensen starts with his fingers as he twines his soapy fingers around Jared’s.  He washes each one, making love to his hands.  Each finger is kissed when he’s done.  Working his way up, he simultaneously caresses the skin and kneads the muscles as he goes.  The contented noises Jared is making are wonderful.  “God Jens, feels so good, so damn good.” Thank you, I love you so much.   

“That’s the whole point.”  You’re welcome, I love you too. 

He works his way across Jared’s chest and belly, just stroking the flesh and watches as Jared relaxes under his touch until he can tell he’s just drifting. Jensen murmurs nothing in particular as he continues to bathe him until he has washed every inch.  Moving behind the tub, he just massages Jared’s shoulders for awhile before he washes Jared’s hair.  He has a special shampoo custom blended and the only description Jensen has ever been able to come up with is that it smells like ‘Jared’.  Some blend of herbs and spices that combine to make up the scent that is like no other.  Although he teases him about how long his hair is, if he ever cut it he would have to kill him.  His hair endlessly rests just above his eyes and when he peers out from under those bangs, Jensen loves him more each time. 

The water in the tub is turning cool, and Jared needs to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.  Leaning in, he gently kisses him, whispering, “Feel any better?” 

“Mmmm, you have no idea how wonderful that was. I love you so much.” You amaze me more each day. 

“I love you too, now rinse off and come to bed.” 

Jensen moves off and pulls the curtain around the tub.  Water had dripped everywhere and he absently tosses a few towels down to soak up most of it as heads out to their room.   Turning down the covers and slipping his wet jeans off, he waits for Jared.  As he comes out of the bathroom, Jensen smiles.  His skin is flushed from the heat of the shower, and he smells fantastic.  Jensen climbs into bed and Jared curls up next to him.  His hand curling into Jensen’s as he rolls to fit into the curve of his body. 

“Don’t know what I’d do without you,” he sighs contentedly as his eyelids flutter.  Another sigh and flutter of lids and Jared is mumbling into his side.  One more flutter and he’s out as Jensen continues to stroke a hand in small circles along his spine. 

Jensen holds him letting him take comfort in his presence until he is sound asleep.  When the long days are said and done, this is all that matters.  This thing they have right here is the essence of their lives; the fundamental soul of everything is here.

 


End file.
